Insult to injury
by MKAmericanhero
Summary: One Shot: So this has been bothering me ever since that scene with Lena and the principal of the school when she was basically telling Lena that all of her kids have screwed up except Brandon (little does she know). What if one of the kids had heard what she had to say? What if he decided to tell his sister exactly what their mother's boss said?


**So this has been bothering me ever since that scene with Lena and the principal of the school when she was basically telling Lena that all of her kids have screwed up except Brandon (little does she know). What if one of the kids had heard what she had to say? What if he decided to tell his sister exactly what their mother's boss said? This is what I thought would be cool. It's a one shot song fic.**

I knew I shouldn't have been listening at the door into mom's office. Truthfully, I was only there to ask her a quick question, but the sound of another voice made me pause and before I could turn to leave I heard my name and then those of my brothers and both my sisters. I don't know why I did it, but I knocked on the doorframe and the action made both women inside jump. Lena looked panicked and Principal Sanchez looked uncomfortable, as though she was secretly hoping I hadn't just heard her bad mouth my entire family.

"Sorry to interrupt, Brandon just wanted to know if he is giving me a ride home for my tutoring session or if it's happening at school this afternoon." I plastered a fake grin on my face and waited for an answer.

"Go home with Brandon . You tutor will be there at 3:30." I nod my head and turn to leave, when I get called back.

"Jude, what you heard, I didn't…" She was trying to apologize, but it's not like I could un-hear what she said about my family.

"I don't know what you are talking about Principal Sanchez, now if I'm excused to leave I should go grab my books for my next class. Wouldn't want my math grade to slip just because I forgot my book in my locker." I smile so hard my face hurts and the look on my principal's face tells me she knows that I heard everything she had to say. Lena tells me I can leave so I do. I still had 15 minutes left in lunch and I had to find Callie. I finally find her sitting with Mariana on a bench outside so I go running over to them both.

"Hey buddy what's up, you look flushed?" I push Callie's hand away from my face and start telling her and Mariana exactly what had happened. When I'm done Mariana looks a little sad and Callie looks mad, like angrier than I've ever seen her. Callie grabbed her backpack and headed toward the main building and Mariana and I quickly followed.

"Callie, you aren't going to do something dumb right? I mean it won't help anything if you get into it with mama's boss." Callie shakes her head at Mariana's question and she quickly heads into Timothy's classroom where he is prepping for his next class. Mariana and I stand outside and watch as Callie talks to the only teacher she actually likes. He reaches over to a stack of papers on his desk and hands one to Callie before she comes out the door and starts walking even faster towards the main office. Mariana and I try to keep up, but when Callie is pissed, boy can she walk fast. Mariana puts her arm out to stop me from going any further, but form our spot we can see Callie knock on Lena's office door and then quickly step inside. Both women are still there and this time I'm not at all sorry to eavesdrop on what gets said.

"Sorry for the intrusion ladies, but I figured I should drop this off for you before the school day was finished." Callie turned to Principal Sanchez and hands her the paper that Timothy had only minutes before given her.

"If you check with Timothy he'll be happy to tell you that I have signed up for the talent show that is happening next week. I figured, what better way to get to know some new people and what was it you said, put down some roots." The warning bell sounded just as Callie dropped the hammer on any possible thing Principal Sanchez could possible say to defend herself.

"I should get going, don't want to be late for History. I trust you'll be at the show ma'am." Callie left the room just as fast as she had entered and I knew better than to try and stop her. I spent the rest of the day thinking about what Callie was hoping to accomplish with this whole thing, but I also knew better than to question her motives. To Callie's credit, she didn't just sign up for the show and not put in any effort. Every morning she left early to meet with the crew and other people who were going to be in the show and she always stayed two hours after school to practice. She would walk in the front door just in time for dinner and she always looked tired, but the look of pure determination never left her face.

A week passed quicker than anyone thought it could and soon it was Friday night and the whole house was getting ready to go see the show. Callie had left for school an hour ago so that she could help set up and practice once more. Since Lena had driven her, it left the rest of us to ride to the school in the mini van. When we got there, the parking lot was more packed than I had ever seen it and everyone was slowly filtering into the building and into the auditorium. Callie had set aside seats for us, in the front row naturally, but I noticed one extra seat reserved under her name. I didn't have to wonder for long who was going to sit in that empty seat because within minutes I saw Lena stand up to greet Principal Sanchez. Thankfully, the lights dimmed before the rest of us were forced to greet her. The program in my hand showed Callie was performing sometime in the middle of the show so we waited and watched other student play instruments, sing or dance. When the girl before Callie finished her dance the lights went dark and everyone clapped. I felt my stomach drop and everyone in my family seemed to shift in their seats; they were scared for Callie. The lights went up and you could hear both Stef and Lena take a deep breath before the music began to play. The piano led her in, but then Callie walked on stage playing her guitar before breaking into the lyrics.

**So many things**

**To do and say**

**But I can't seem**

**To find my way**

**But I wanna know how**

**I know**

**I'm meant**

**For something else**

**But first**

**I gotta find myself**

**But I don't know how**

**Oh, why do**

**I reach for the stars**

**When I don't have wings**

**To carry me that far?**

As Callie started to belt out the chorus she looked right at Principal Sanchez and the look on the older woman's face was worth waiting a week for. She had said Callie needed to put down roots and now that comment was coming back to bite her as Callie stood on that stage killing this song.

**I gotta have**

**Roots before branches**

**To know who I am**

**Before I know**

**Who I wanna be**

**And faith**

**To take chances**

**To live like I see**

**A place in this world**

**For me**

**Sometimes**

**I don't wanna feel**

**And forget the pain**

**Is real**

**Put my head**

**In the clouds**

**Oh, start to run**

**And then I fall**

**Thinkin'**

**I can't get it all**

**Without my feet**

**On the ground**

**There's always a seed**

**Before there's a rose**

**The more that it rains**

**The more I will grow**

**I gotta have**

**Roots before branches**

**To know who I am**

**Before I know**

**Who I wanna be**

**And faith**

**To take chances**

**To live like I see**

**A place in this world**

**For me**

**Whatever comes**

**I know how to take it**

**Learn to be strong**

**I won't have to fake it**

**Oh, you're understandin'**

Callie flashed me a firm smile before continuing on and I couldn't have smiled harder if I had tried.

**The wind can come**

**And do its best**

**Blow me north, and south,**

**East and west**

**But I'll still**

**Be standing**

**I'll be standing**

**If I have**

**Roots before branches**

**To know who I am (To know who I am)**

**Before I know**

**Who I'm gonna be**

**And faith**

**To take chances**

**To live like I see**

**A place in this world**

**I gotta have**

**Roots before branches**

**To know who I am**

**Before I know**

**Who I wanna be**

**And faith**

**To take chances**

**And live like I see**

**A place in this world**

**For me**

**I gotta have**

**Roots before branches**

When the last note died, hell, before the last note died the entire room went nuts and it was no surprise when several people were on their feet applauding Callie's singing. Our entire family was on their feet and I couldn't tell who was cheering louder, our foster mothers or me. The rest of the performances went by in a blur and when there was about 20 minutes left Timothy came on the stage and announced that two finalists who would perform once more to see who effectively won this talent contest. I never really heard the other person's name because after Timothy said Callie's name I stopped listening. The young man who also was in the top two went first, and he was good, but there was no doubt in my mind that whatever Callie did would be better. His song ended and the stage was black for a minute before the lights came up again, this time showing Callie standing on stage with no guitar, but the music began and I instantly knew why she didn't need her guitar.

**Let it go, let it go**

**Can't hold it back anymore**

**Let it go, let it go**

**Turn my back and slam the door**

**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,**

**Not a footprint to be seen.**

**A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen.**

**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.**

**Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried.**

Callie walked over the edge of the stage and stood in front of Principal Sanchez, looking directly at her for the next verse.

**Don't let them in, don't let them see,**

**Be the good girl you always had to be.**

**Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.**

**Well, now they know.**

**Let it go, let it go**

**Can't hold it back anymore**

**Let it go, let it go**

**Turn my back and slam the door**

**And here I stand and here I'll stay**

**Let it go, let it go**

**The cold never bothered me anyway**

**It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small**

**And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all.**

**Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe.**

**I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve.**

**Let it go, let it go**

**Can't hold it back anymore**

**Let it go, let it go**

**Turn my back and slam the door**

**And here I stand, and here I'll stay**

**Let it go, let it go**

**The cold never bothered me anyway**

**Standing frozen**

**In the life I've chosen.**

**You won't find me.**

**The past is all behind me**

**Buried in the snow.**

**Let it go, let it go**

**Can't hold it back anymore**

Callie smiled at me with tears in her eyes before belting out the final lines of the song.

**Let it go, let it go**

**Turn my back and slam the door**

**And here I stand, and here I'll stay**

**Let it go, let it go**

**The cold never bothered me anyway, yeah, whoa**

**Let it go yeah**

**Na, na.**

**Here I stand.**

**Let it go, let it go, oh**

**Let it go.**

I almost felt bad for the kid that went up against Callie, because the thunderous applause in the room made it very clear who the winner was going to be that night. Callie bowed her head and tried to hide the tears that were streaming down her face, but I saw them, everyone saw them. Timothy appeared on stage with the other finalist and he said something about the evening as a whole, but I didn't her anything but Callie's name as he declared her the winner. The young man who had sang before her hugged Callie and held up her hand like she was a prizefighter that just won her match and to be honest that's exactly what this was. The whole Foster family was going nuts and the smug smile Stef shot towards Principal Sanchez made me laugh. Callie, Lena and I had to be polite to the woman, but Stef sure didn't and after what this woman said about her family, nothing gave her greater joy than watching Callie prove her biggest critic wrong.

The rest of the night was a one big party and for the first time since we arrived at the Foster's house, Callie seemed to be totally happy and at peace. As we celebrated Callie's amazing night somewhere clear across town my school's principal was checking her email before heading to bed for the night. When she opened the computer there was only one email. In that email Timothy explained that he had enclosed his own statement that spoke to Callie's hard work and dedication and that beyond that, each and every person who performed that night had done the same. They didn't do it because Callie asked them to, they did it because they saw her trying, really trying and they knew what it would mean for an entire group of people to stand up for her and say that she gave 100% and really put herself out there. As she scanned the email my principal learned a valuable lesson: nobody ever steps into the ring with Callie Jacob and leaves without learning a true lesson in humility.

**The songs were Roots Before Branches by Room for Two and of course Let It Go is from Frozen, but I used the Demi Lovato cover.**


End file.
